Makoto Aizen
|Aizen Makoto}} is the main antagonist of Ultraman R/B, and was possessed by Cereza as his "vessel". He is the president and general manager of Aizen Tech. Personality The actual extent of his traits and behavior is unknown, but judging from his past, he was a man who dedicated to his job in his father's workplace. History Ultraman R/B While not much of Makoto's past is known, 15 years prior to the series, he was a worker before being possessed by Cereza as a "vessel" in order to blend in to Earth's society. This entire event went for at least 15 years as "Makoto" inherited his father's Aizen Iron Works and became popular across the globe for his industry's researches. As Cereza has no corporeal form, Makoto's body continues to prove its use by utilizing the Gyro and even transforms into Ultraman Orb Dark. Transformation Makoto inserts the Orb Origin Crystal into the AZ Gyro and pulls the side handles thrice. The Orb Ring NEO appears above the Gyro and is switched into the Orb Dark Mode. Makoto presses the center button, spinning the Orb Ring NEO in a similar manner to Orb Slasher before raising it mid-air. Two giant Orb Ring NEOs appear at his sides before another appears before him a la Fusion Up sequences. Dark rainbow background begins to burst as Ultraman Orb Dark rises, initially making a heart-shaped hand gesture before clenching his right hand forward as he closely approaching the screen. OrbDankCrystalInsert.PNG|Orb Origin Crystal inserted into the AZ Gyro NeoOrbRingAppear.PNG|The Orb Ring NEO appears NeoOrbRingSlide.PNG|Orb Dark Mode activated NeoOrbRingButtonPress.PNG|Center button is pressed NeoOrbRingTwinAppear.PNG|Two giant Orb Ring NEOs appear NeoOrbRingThree.PNG|A third one covers Makoto OrbDankBlankRise1.PNG|Dark rainbow background OrbDankBlankRise2.PNG|Orb Dark appears OrbDankBlankRise3.PNG|Orb Dark rises OrbDarkRise.gif OrbDarkHenshin.gif Abilities and Equipment :;Abilities *'Endurance': In episode 3, he was able to withstand the impact of a petrified bird falling onto his head, rising up as if it was nothing. Because this trait is illogical by human standards (as normal humans would have been killed by such accident without protective headgear), it is suspected as partly an influence from Cereza, *'Intelligence': As the general manager of Aizen Tech, Makoto is also shown to be intelligent in both scientific research and literature, having written out proverbs at least thrice. :;Equipment *'R/B Crystal Collection Case': A collection device which he used to store his own sets of R/B Crystals, particularly Kaiju. *'R/B Crystals': Makoto is shown to be in possession of the R/B Crystals which mainly contains the physical manifestations of Ultra Kaiju. His only Ultra Crystal with the crystal of Orb Origin. *'AZ Gyro': While the origins of the said device is unknown, Makoto either uses it to summon the corresponding Kaiju or transform into one. Makoto can summon the Orb Ring NEO with the Orb Origin Crystal. *'Orb Ring NEO': Makoto's transformation item, used to transform into Ultraman Orb Dark. He summoned it by inserting the Orb Origin Crystal to his AZ Gyro. *'Orb Dark Calibur': After transforming into Orb Dark, Makoto wields this weapon to fight. MakotoEndurance.gif|Endurance Dg5m6jnVQAAUHJk.png|R/B Crystal Collection Case Makoto'sRBCrystals.png|R/B Crystals Makoto RB Gyro.png|AZ Gyro Grigio Bone Transform.gif|Transformation (Grigio Bone) MakotoWithORNeo.png|Orb Ring NEO MakotowithOrbDarkCalibur,jpeg.jpeg|Orb Dark Calibur R/B Crystals in possession Kaiju *Grigio Bone *Black King *Gargorgon *Red King *Gue-Basser *Tyrant *Mecha Gomora *Aribunta (Possibly) Ultra *Ultraman Orb Origin Proverbs At least once an episode, Makoto write his poems on a piece of paper as a word of advice to his audience. Although this is later revealed to be Cereza's work, Tsuburaya's Twitter site take this joke further by creating posters of Makoto: * : ** English Equivalent: "It's important you face your challenges without letting anything get in your way". * * ** English Equivalent: "Don't ask me". Dh5Yg11VMAAEBzo.jpg Dib7gHLVQAA11VL.jpg DjBRDHbU0AAqegG.jpg DjgKjjwVAAAassr.jpg DkJk_mlVAAEBZxI.jpg DktoIygVAAAXlgO.jpg id:Makoto Aizen ms:Makoto Aizen Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Ultra Hosts